zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy's Big Announcement
Judy's Big Announcement is an alternate canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise Judy announces to Nick that they are going to have a family of their own. Trivia *In this continuity, Chief Bogo's first name is revealed to be Idris, after his voice actor, Idris Elba. *This story is inspired by and uses modified dialogue from the 2011 novel Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan. *This is set after Nick and Judy had celebrated their first wedding anniversary. *I decided to put a little nod to other Disney films in here. Story Nick came home to his and Judy's apartment that day full of joy and pride. He had just gotten a bonus at work at Wilde Restaurant, Inc for both him and Judy. Judy also had news for them, but news of far more importance than a promotion at work. Nick smiled at her. Not long ago, they had celebrated their first anniversary. "Hello, Cottontail. I have big news for you," he said, holding his wife close and kissing her. Judy returned the kiss. "I also have news for you, and I bet mine is bigger," she said. Nick laughed. "I don't know...mine is pretty hard to beat," he said. Judy smiled. "Mine is bigger still," she said. Nick nodded. "We got a joint bonus," he said. Judy smiled sweetly. "I'm pregnant," she said. Nick's eyes went wide. Then, he spoke. "Ok, you win," he said. He then held Judy close. "Oh, Cottontail, this is wonderful news!" he said. Judy smiled. "I know. I am just as excited," she said happily. Just then, a thought hit Nick. "Judy, please tell me that we're not going to outdo your parents," he said. Judy laughed. "No, Nick. There's no way we're doing that," she said with a sweet giggle. Nick and Judy were so eager and proud. They went, called and told his parents, followed by hers. Both Robin and Marian and Stu and Bonnie were overjoyed that they were about to be grandparents. They couldn't wait until the baby came.That evening, Nick and Judy spent some time together on their apartment's sofa and watched TV. They began to speak of their coming child. "So, this is big. This apartment is not big enough to raise a child in. We're going to have to move," Nick said. Judy nodded. "It will be hard to leave this apartment after a wonderful year in it, but I am ready," she said. A new thought came to Nick. "Do you have any thoughts for names?" he asked. Judy thought for a moment. "I like either Noah or Hunter for a boy," she said. Nick nodded. "And I like either Ariel or Belle for a girl," he said. Judy and Nick continued on discussing the baby. Meanwhile, on the TV, a news special came on. The famous Snow leopardess journalist Fabienne Growley, usually Peter Moosebridge's co-anchor, would be hosting a ZNN special on the savage crisis entitled "The Savage Crisis: One Year Later", featuring interviews with Chief Bogo, referred to by his full name of Idris Bogo, and others, and even with Dawn Bellwether, who would be speaking from the prison cell where she was serving her life sentence. Nick and Judy had been approached to be interviewed for the special, but, although declining to be interviewed, they both gave statements to be read on air. After the intro, Fabienne Growley appeared onscreen. "Hello and welcome to the show. One year ago, Zootopia experienced the horror that was the savage crisis. However, thanks to brave police officer Judy Hopps and her companion Nick Wilde, its perpetrator, former Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether, is now behind bars for the rest of her life. Tonight, we hear from those involved, such as Police Chief Idris Bogo and Dawn Bellwether herself. Though we tried to get interviews with Nick and Judy, they declined, citing that they didn't want to relive it, but they did give statments for us to read on air..." she said. Nick and Judy listened to Fabienne read both their statements. After that, she went into the show proper. As she reported on the savage crisis, Nick smiled at Judy. "Thanks to you, Fluff, Zootopia is a safer place for our baby to grow up," he said, kissing her and putting a hand on her belly. Judy was more than eager to be a mom. "Thank you, Nick. You're going to be a great dad," she told him. Nick sighed. "I only hope I can be as good a father as my dad was," he said. Judy sweetly put a hand on his face. "You will," she said. Nick was now happier. "You will be a great mom, Cottontail. Any child would be lucky to have you as their mother," he said. Finally, bed time came, and they headed to their room. In his mind, Nick wondered what his child would look like. Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity